Coming Dawn
by 3ndless
Summary: It has been a long time since the world changed for one Dante Di Angelo. 17 years old and for the last two and a half months, a survivor in all the chaos. While on his own he runs into a ragtag group of survivors that take him in, but not without its fair share of drama and hardships. Story begins just after SS:2 kicks off. Minor language, OC insert, slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greeting everyone, just a little something I wanted to start off as another side project and I had been getting into The Walking Dead again and I have wanted to start a Zombie story. And it was between this and High School of the Dead x Dead Island. But this one won had me over since my hand bought the first three seasons. Now for a little background on my OC that will be inserted into the story.**_

_**Story begins with a teenager names Dante di Angelo. 17 years old, years of training from his father and the instructors from the base they lived on. He is a skilled marksman having won 2 Marksmen tournaments in his youth, an athlete along with being the top student in CQC. Went hunting every now and then with bows and he wanted to be like his father who served his country and raised him on his own.**_

_**Has dark brown hair, light blue eyes. Tall build and tan skin, currently wearing dark and grey tactical camo pants with knee pads, a thermal shirt under a green shirt and a tactical vest that he had taken from a fallen soldier and steel toed boots.**_

_**Current weapons: A Machete, a custom M1911 with attachments, a FN Scar 17 custom with attachments.**_

_**Now with that said and done, enjoy!**_

_**The Walking Dead : Coming Dawn : Episode 1**_

It had been 65 days since everything went to shit. Ever since Z-day, I had learned just how dark the world really was. There was no black or white, only grey. The world that had become what it is now changed everyone.

And I am no different.

My name is Dante di Angelo. I had traveled north from Kentucky towards Georgia with a group of others from the base we came from and my dad was stationed at the base when everything went down. We got out with three other teens out along with two soldiers. We traveled light, taking only what we needed. Weapons, ammo, enough food for three days and our survival packs as we the other teens and me all lived most of our lives on a base so we were trained and ready for anything.

But a Zombie apocalypse, that was something no one was ready for well give or take a few of those people everyone thought as crazy. Looks like they weren't so crazy after all right?

It took us two months to make it to Georgia and get through half of it. And Tennessee wasn't the best of times. We were heading towards Fort Benning, one of the soldiers said they heard it was a last stiff effort to hold the dead back. Thou the road was rough and not without losses.

Out of our group of six had dwindled down until only us teens left. But even then, we got separated with a horde of them came through. It was in a graveyard of cars in the middle of a freeway. They came while we were scavenging for anything useful and from the looks of it the place had been picked clean. Expect for some food let out on the hood of a car and a note for someone named Sophia. They caught us off guard and one of use had died while the other two and I ran off knowing we needed to get away before it was too late.

We managed to make it to a town where we made camp, only while we spent a week gathering supplies and being like ghost never attracting much attention to ourselves and never using out guns unless it was completely necessary.

But when I was going through my things, making sure everything was in order and my weapons were in their best conditions. I heard voices coming from nearby as I grabbed my M1911 suppressed pistol making sure to pull the hammer back as I moved over to one of the closed windows as I peeked outside only to see three guys moving closer towards the front door.

I quickly and quietly grabbed my bag and things moving to another room as I knew what was going to happen now. They were going to come in and take everything from us like the last time. Raiders had killed one of the soldiers with us taking most of our things before the others came back and fended them off.

Hiding behind a thin wall of the other room, I heard the door opening up as I pulled out my pistol and got ready for them to come around the corner. I slowed my breath as I heard the floor boards creaking from their steps as one of them shouted.

"Holy shit, they weren't lying. Look as this stuff!" One of them said as I heard them shuffling through my friends things.

"Nice, weapons and ammo even some food! Should be enough to last us a while longer, and look a real rife for limp dick to use." A smug voice said as I knew they found Brandon's M4 AR and handed it to someone. A third guy was with them.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" The third guy asked, he sounded a bit younger than the other two.

I heard the other two laughing at his question, "Because when we found those two girls and their pops, you had the hardest time getting it up!" They said laughing as I could only imagine what they meant. But it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Readying my gun, I hear a whistle before a car pulled up outside on the street.

"Shit, those idiots are gonna bring more of them to us." One of them said.

"Just take everything. We'll go through them when we get back to camp." Another said as they picked up the packs only to struggle as they weighed quite a bit.

"Damn this things are heavy, give me a hand here." One of them said as the third guy walked over and helped them before they walked out of the door as I heard them jump into a car before taking off.

My body relaxed a bit, but when I walked back into the room, they had taken everything. Both of my friend's packs were gone, only a few bullets were scattered around the floor as they rushed out of here.

I could only guess that they must have killed them before making them tell where we were hid. And after it was all done they came here and looted their things.

And when I left, I went and searched for them, if there a slim chance. Just a little one but I found them. The bodies of my friends there in an ally way behind a house, only they were being eaten by a group of Zeeks.

I knew they were gone already. But it didn't stop me from killing the Zeeks and burying what was left of their bodies. They were my friends, they would of done the same for me.

In my mind I could stop thinking about them. They died young, too young. I was the oldest out the three of us. Tommy, he was the youngest of his, me and Brandon told each other that if anything happened, we would watch over Tommy. He was only fourteen years old. He watched his dad eat his mom and sister in front of his eyes. He didn't deserve to go out like this. Neither of them did.

But at least they didn't have to live in this hell anymore.

Getting my things together, I started down the road once more. Being mindful of the Zeeks, that were scattered around. And using only a machete that I had found, I killed the few that were in my path and snuck around them.

It was never easy, for every Zeek I killed I felt a part of me die as they were once people. Like me, trying to survive, or fight back. I didn't know their story, but they were alive once.

I pressed on, moving through the forest and making camp when I could. The weight of my friends deaths were on my back. With Zeeks at my every turn, I had made it this far only luck and skill alone. I knew one day I could come across something that not even I could handle, but I pushed on for them. If I just gave up all their deaths would be in vein. Even if deep down I knew I was only postponing the inevitable.

It took me a few days of moving trekking through the forest and empty homes along the way but I had made it to the next town on the map, it wasn't that big but just a small community next to some farm lands.

I started the routine, finding a place to make camp, which just so happened to be a bar. It had some canned foods and drinks, water and soda, and of course alcohol. And it had a back room with only two entrances, the door leading to the bar and one in the back room that was blocked off until I moved things around and made the door accessible again.

I made sure to stay low for a few days as I was lucky to find this place. Brandon, one of my friends that died, carried our food rations, while Tommy the other kids with us, carried out water and I the ammo and heavy gear

It was a miracle I found this place and that it had things that hadn't been looted yet.

One day while I was out on my run, a horde of Zeeks had wondered into town and I held until they passed before I headed back to my base. Only when I arrived, I wasn't the only one there.

I went in through the back door when I heard the sound of a glass clank and some soft sighs. Someone was inside the bar with me.

I slowly and quietly pulled out one of my pistols and slowly made my way over to the door leading into the bar as the floor board's creaked a bit under my weight. I made it to the door and crack it open enough for me to peek inside, where I saw an old man sitting down at the bar.

He had on dark overalls and wore a white button up shirt and seemed very clean and had white hair with a receding hairline.

I pushed the door open slowly as I walked in my pistol aimed right at him. That's when he saw me

For a moment we just stared at each other before he spoke up.

"Put that gun away son. I had enough of those things for one day." He said with a heavy voice as he slammed another hit of his drink.

For a moment I hesitated for holster my weapon but something told me I could trust this guy.

"What brings you here?" I asked him as he just looked at me and gave a snort.

"Could ask you the same thing," He said with a laugh, "Last I checked this was a bar and you," He said pointing a finger at me, "Don't look older enough to drink son."

I just laughed, "Last I checked the world isn't how it used to be anymore." I told him and he nodded his head as he took another sip.

"No son, the world hasn't changed," He stared, "It us who have changed. Ever since this all started people have changed." He told me and somehow I couldn't help but agree.

I felt as if he was going to try anything so I wanted over to him from behind the bar and placed my hands on the counter top.

"I agree with you. People have changed," I said thinking back to everything that happened, "Some for the better, and some for the worst." I looking behind the counter and found a bottle of Gin. I grabbed it and placed it on the counter top only to have it taken from me.

"Son, I thought I told you not to drink." He said sternly and I sighed as I looked around and found a can of Coke.

I picked it up and showed it to him as he nodded his head as I popped the cap but not before cleaning it off some, all the time it was here it had collected quite a bit of dust.

"So what brings you here?" I asked making small talk, "I haven't seen anyone for days and the town looked empty to me, well besides them." I said taking a sip.

He sighed heavily, "I had to get away, needed some time to think for myself." He said looking down at his glass as he played with its contents.

I nodded to him knowing what he meant. I myself had taken to going out for supplies as a way of coping with everything that's happened.

"I can understand where you're coming from." I told him and it seemed to set him off.

"No you don't. You don't know what I had been through, what I had to suffer through." He said loudly as he stared at me his body trembling a bit.

But I just stared at him, "Yes I do." I told him, "I might not know what it was that happened to you but you're not the only one suffered."

"What does a kid like you know about suffering." He said as I placed the soda on the table and stared him in the eyes.

"I lost my two best friends a few days ago. I watched the men that killed them walk away with their things. And before that, I watched everyone last one of my group fall to not only those things out there but at the hands of other people." I looked down at my hand, "I can't tell you how much blood I have on my hands, but I can tell you I did it all to protect my own, my family."

When I said family I saw his eyes shift as if I had hit something.

He looked down at his drink, "Did you lose your family?" I asked him as he looked back up to me.

He sighed as he poured some more liquor into his cup, "My wife and son became one of them. Those things," He took another drink, "I thought that I could save them. That in time I could return them to normal. But I was wrong. I was so wrong." He said putting his face into his palm.

I know he felt, in the beginning I thought I could save dad but it was all in vain.

"It isn't wrong to hold on to our loved ones." I told him as I pulled out my dad's dog tags that I had around my neck, "When everything went down, my dad was bite and was changing into one of those things. He saved me and the other guys that I grouped up with. He got us out of the quarantine zone but after we got out, I had too."

"Say no more son. I can see where you are going with this and you don't need to continue." He told me and I gave him a nodded and a silent thanks.

We stayed silent for a while after that as he enjoyed his drink while I found another can of Coke and popped it open and started drinking it as just basked in the moment.

"Hershel Greene." He said looking up to me.

"Dante di Angelo." I told him and he gave out a little chuckle.

"Tell me Mr. Di Angelo, what is it you plan on doing after this?" He asked me.

"To tell the truth I don't know. I haven't thought about what I was going to do for the past few days. With everything's that happened." I let out a sigh, "I'm tired of running, surviving only on a whim." I looked at him and grinned, "But I'll keep going. I have to, or else every one of my friends would have been in vain."

"How can you keep moving knowing? How can you live with everything that's happened?" He asked me and I just grinned again.

I pointed my thump at my chest right over my heart, "Because I remember." I started, "All the good times, and even the hard. They help keep me going even when I'm alone." I looked at Hershel and he nodded taking another drink.

"Tell me son, I know this might be a bit sudden. But I own a farm not too far from here. We got plenty of food and a warm place to sleep at night." He told me.

"You just met me and now you're inviting me to your home Hershel?" I asked him and he just chuckled.

"Son, I met my fair share of people in my life but when you get to my age. You learn to read people. I can tell you're a good person. This is my way to giving you a chance."

I thought for a moment, "I'll have to think about it if you don't mind. Don't get me wrong Hershel, I appreciate the kind gesture. But I'm been on my own for so long it just seems… well you know." I hinted and he nodded.

"Seems foreign," He took another sip, "I can relate." He told me as I looked at him.

I didn't know him, but being on my own. Thou I didn't want to admit it, it scared me.

"If you ok with taking in a complete stranger, I'll promise to pull my own weight around." I told him and he smiled as he looked at the bottle and slammed the last bit of it before placing the cup upside down.

"Then we best be going son, there are something's that I gotta make right." He told me as I nodded.

"Just let me grab my things from the back and we get moving." I told him but then I heard something creak as I dropped the soda can and pulled out my pistol and took aim at the front door that opened up and two guys walked in.

Only the first guy, a white man looked to be in his late thirties or so. He wore dark brown pants and a sweat covered tanned shirt. Once he saw me, he lifted his pistol which happened to be a .44 Magnum, as he pointed it at me while I zeroed in on him as he looked me in the eye.

I felt the tension rising more and more as we had out standoff, that is until, "Put the gun down son. And you too Rick." Hershel said as I looked at him before back at the man.

He looked as if wasn't going to listen, but I backed down holding my hand up as I slowly pulled my gun down as he held his aimed at me still which peeved me a bit.

"You know them Hershel?" I asked putting my pistol back in its holster but didn't close it just in case I needed to pull it out again.

Hershel nodded his head, "Who's with you Rick?" He asked turning around.

The second guy behind the man, Rick, was an Asian dude with a baseball cap on. He had this worried look on his face as he had a shotgun lowered slightly in his arms.

Rick looked at me before he slowly lowered his gun and holstered it, "Glenn, he volunteered to come and get you." He said.

"Well thanks for coming all this way, but you didn't need too. I was going to head back right now with this young man." He told them as he looked back to me.

"Dante di Angelo. Nice to meet y'all." I told them and they gave me a nod, "Hershel, it looks like you guys have some things to talk about so I'll go ahead and gather my things. Give you some privacy." I told them and Hershel nodded as I walked towards the back room door and went to get my things.

Wasn't even ten minutes before I heard the front doors opening and some guy said, "Holy Shit."

Only when I heard the voice, it sounded familiar.

I hid my pack, making sure I had everything set if I need to make a break or come back for it later. I had another duffel bag that was filled with ammo and some random weapons I found around the town. But I carried all of my own ammo and guns in my own pack.

Taking out my pistol I stalked over to the door and listened in as they started talking.

The two new voices where trying to find out where Hershel, Rick and Glenn came from, and kept prying for any information they could.

Then I hear a loud bang and I pushed the door open and walked my gun at the ready as a shotgun barrel was raised right at me and I pointed my pistol at the man before I heard a shout coming from behind the counter. I looked over and I knew his face.

I looked at the man and he looked at me opening his arms up, "Well looky here! We got another youngin'!" He said with a big grin on his face as the big guy next to me continued to pointed the shotgun at me, "Hey Tony relax big guy, nothing for be all jumpy about right kid?" He asked me and I just looked at him before the big guy.

And then I saw it. On the counter top next to the guy was a black M4, one that I knew all too well.

"That's a nice gun you got there." I told him as I felt my blood boiling more and more as I stared at the stupid grin on his face.

"Like it? Me and Tony here along with a friend found it when we were looting some house. The guys that owned it told us they didn't need it anymore so we-"

"We took it for ourselves. Those punks tried to kill us they got what they deserved. Pulling a gun out on us like that." The fat guy said chuckling as his body seemed to jingle as he did.

I felt my hand twitch as I started breathing heavily as I glared at the fat man who looked as if he wanted to pull the trigger.

The other man just waved his hands around, "Come on Tony, kid. No need to get all worked up. We're all friends here so just relax and we'll have a beer k?" He said to me as I looked to him and smiled.

"Tell that to the two that you shot back in the other town, the one that you stole that gun from!" I shouted as the man reached for the gun as Rick pulled out his pistol and fired at the guy behind the bar I fired at the fat guy hitting him square in the head as he body slammed against the wood floor with a loud thump.

I turned to Rick who looked at me and I nodded to him before I looked to the fat guy and started searching him for weapons and ammo.

"This guy had a shotgun and 5 extra shots." I said as Rick looked at who had the M4 in his hands and was looking it over.

I walked over and put the gun on the counter as I looked back at Hershel and Glenn who looked shocked at what just happened so I told them.

"I know these two guys. They killed my two friends and left them for the Zeeks to eat before they looted all of our things." I told them as Rick looked at me.

"Are you certain of that?"

I nodded to him, "I watched them take out things. There was another one with them thou. That gun he had belong to Brandon, one of the ones they killed." I explained as he sighed as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel. Losing a friend is rough. But right now we need to get back to the farm." He told me as I nodded.

"Let me grab my bags." I told him as Rick stopped me.

"Wait a minute, who said you were coming with us?" He asked me as Hershel spoke up.

"I did Rick. The boy is alone out here, so I invited him back to the farm. I trust him."

Those three words made me look at Hershel. It's been a long time since I could trust someone, or even been told that someone trusted me.

Rick gave me a look before he rubbed his chin and sighed, "Go on and get your-" He stopped half way through his sentence as we all turned to the door at the sound of a car pulled up just outside of the bar.

We scrambled getting behind anything to hide.

I looked over to Glenn who was hiding behind a piano. Hershel who was hiding behind a pillar near the back door, and Rick and I were behind a table looking at each other as I heard the guys outside saying they heard gunshots.

"Shit, can today get any worse?" I whisper as I lifted my pistol taking aim as I watched the door for anything or anyone coming through it.

-_**TBC **_

_**Just a little teaser with more to come soon, 3ndless out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Dawn Chapter 2

Looking across to me, I saw the look on Ricks face. Even if we didn't know each other heck I felt he down right didn't like but we were in this together now. And there are strengths in numbers and right now. We were playing a blind against another group.

Taking a look around I saw the Asian dude, Glenn. He was clenching the shotgun pretty close to himself while on the other side near the bar. Hershel was holding a rather old looking revolver in his hands but he was ready for anything.

And I was too, checking the chamber to make sure my pistol was ready for any possible outcome.

"I'm telling you I heard shots."

"Dave? Tony? They said they would be over here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm telling man, I heard gunshots."

"I saw some roamers two streets over there might be more of em."

"Dave! Tony!"

"Shut up you idiot, are you trying to attract them, just keep quiet and looking around."

We watched the shadows of the men outside shared a few more words before quietly walk up to the windows, thankfully they were covered with dust and dirty or else they would have seen the bodies of their friends.

They stayed for a moment before heading out to search for their already dead friends.

Rick nodded me to as we moved closer to the doors and peeked through the windows, nothing but empty streets.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered to us as he joined us up front.

"Would you?" Hershel whispered.

"We can't sit here any longer." Rick said, and I agreed with him. Let's head out the back and make a run to the car. e need to sneak out back and get to the car."

Then just as we were about to move there were a few gunshots fired. We hit the deck but lucky they weren't for us but probably some walkers.

I saw them out of one of the alleys and into the street again all in a rush saying how they killed some roamers.

"I checked those buildings. You guys get this one?"0

"No."

"Me neither."

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar? This is Dave and Tony we're talking about here."

They walked closer and closer and before we knew it they were opening the door. I lifted my gun and took aim right at the door when Glenn who was the closet slid in front of it and stopped the door pushing it back.

"What's the matter?"

"Something blocked the door."

I saw the look on Glenn's face, he panicked. I couldn't hold it against him.

"Is there someone in there? Yo, we don't want no trouble were just looking for our friends. Are they in their by chance?" One of them asked.

"If something happened tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed I'd appreciate it."

I looked around and no one was going to answer, and they were talking about busting inside. I lifted my gun once more and took aim through the wall where I thought they would be.

In this world, it hasn't changed. It's still survival of the fittest. And right now, I wasn't planning on dying.

"They drew on us!" Rick suddenly answered.

I shook my head and saw the pained look on both Glenn's and Hershel's faces, I knew what was going to happen.

"Dave and Tony in there?" The same person asked from the outside, "They alive?"

"No."

"They killed Dave and Tony."

"Come on man, let's go."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not going to go back and tell them that Dave and Tonty got shot by some assholes in a bar."

Tensions were rising. I could tell just by their tones this wasn't going to end will.

"Do you want me to take the shot?" I whispered to Hershel, who was silent. But Glenn heard me and gave me this look like I was crazy or something.

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick shouted, "They gave us no choice, I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wished we didn't have to. But it's like that now. You know that! So let's chalk this up as to what it was, wrong place wrong-" Rick was cut off by a bullet passing through the wall next to him.

I opened fired and jolted up as Rick and I opened fire to those outside as they fired blindly inside.

"Get to cover!" Rick shouted as Glenn and Hershel darted back further into the bar for cover.

Rick dropped and having to reload while I took a few more shots thanks to my gun having a larger clip then his.

I just happened to see something moving out of the corner of my eye and ducked as a bullet nicked me in the cheek.

"Shit!" I cried out dropping as I felt the burning sting on my face. My eye was twitching from the sudden pain but my adrenaline was pumping through me so I was able to ignore is some.

"You alright?" Rick asked me from across as I removed the clip and put it into my pocket before taking another and cocking the gun.

"Yeah, just a scratch." He nodded to me and took to reloading himself.

"Hey! We all know this isn't going to end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just…Just back off, no one has to get hurt!"

It was then that we all heard some bottles rattling from out back.

"There trying to sneak in from behind us." I whispered to them.

Rick gave Glenn a nod and he rushed over to the door leading out back and quietly went through the door.

"He going to be alright on his own?" I asked.

"Glenn can take care of himself-"

Then his shotgun went off and Rick shot up, "Glenn? Glenn!"

"I'm, I'm alright. I'm alright!" He called back.

"Looks like you were right." I told him as he moved towards the back while I held the front. I peeked looking across the street to see a boy holding a rifle trying to find us.

"So you want to shoot me huh?" I shot up and opened fire on him, forcing him to take cover while I moved to the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing!" Rick shouted at me.

"There's someone on the roof across the street, he shot me." I said referring to my newest wound.

He nodded and was about to join me when there were more shots from out back.

"Go I got this." I told him as he didn't wait to reply and rushed out while I waited for my new friend to poke out again.

Which he did, he poked up on the other side of the building, "Smart one aren't you." I said to myself as he opened fire but not at me, but to the side of the building.

I opened fire getting a few shots off which made forced him to take cover again just as a car pulled up.

"Let's get out of here! Romaers all over the place! Hurry Up!"

The one on the roof got up as if I wasn't even there. It was a kid, probably no older than, he leaned over the edge and shouted, "What about Sean?"

"They shot him. We gotta go! Roamers are everywhere."

"We're leaving?"

"Jump! Hurry up jump already!"

What happened next was unexpected as the teen jumped off the roof and onto the next one only he rolled and fell off the side and then came a scream.

"Dumbass." I said to myself as the driver shouted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Before driving off.

I watched Rick run from the side of the building and he rushed the car before heading across the street. Hershel and Glenn joined him and I took this as it was time to leave.

Walkers were going to be heading here and soon this place would be overrun.

Rushing to the back I grabbed my pack from under the stairs making sure I had everything before rushing back outside to the sound of screams and gunfire.

"Shit, we need to go!" I shouted out throwing my things into the car next to them and taking out my pistol and helping Glenn fend them off as Rick and Hershel worked on the kid.

His leg went straight through a fence and he was trapped like a rat.

Emptying a clip I put a new one in just as more walkers appeared, "I'm going to run out of ammo here!"

Glenn called out next, "We don't have much time! Come on, we've gotta go!"

"I can't hold 'em off! Hershel, do it now!" Rick shouted as he fired his last bullets at the horde coming from the alleyway.

"There's no time!"

I turned to fire on the closest walkers when I suddenly heard a loud scream and Rick calling Glenn to help him.

"Dante! Come on get inside the car!" Hershel called out of me, as I killed the last of the walkers near me.

I turned around and rushed over the car the front seats were taken so I opened the trunk door and jumped in closing it behind me.

"Go!" I said as Rick floored it and we were home free, or at least until we get to Hershel's farm.

"Dante give me a hand here." Hershel called to me as I looked over the chairs only to see the same kid that was shooting at us was laying there silently screaming as Hershel was trying to cover the wound on his leg. And by wound I mean the hole that went clean through his leg.

"I have something that might help," I turned around and opened my pack and ruffled through it until I found a red container. I opened it and took out a large roll of wrappings and held it out to Hershel, "Here, this will stop the bleeding for now."

Taking it, Hershel quickly started working on him.

It took a while but he seemed like he would be ok. He blacked out from all the pain probably.

Everyone was tired and out of it but the worst was over for now.

"Dante, you can go ahead and get some rest. It'll be a while before we get to the farm." Hershel told me as I nodded.

"Thanks I think I'll do just that. And thanks for taking me in." I told him getting small nod from him as I moved my pack to the side and curled up next to it and closed my eyes.

Deep down I didn't know if I could trust them. Hershel seemed like a good man he was kind enough to open his home to me a complete stranger. Glenn seemed iffy about me coming. But I knew Rick was going to be hard one. I knew he didn't want me tagging along and I understood that. I was the outsider and they had their group so I wasn't going to be welcomed.

But for now, I'll leave my worries for tomorrow, and just enjoy this nap without having to worry about being eaten in my sleep.

**-TBC**

_**Been a while but my writing spirit is back with a vengeance! **_


	3. Chapter 3

The Walking Dead: Coming Dawn Chapter 3

* * *

"_Get down!" The sound of a large explosion going off in the distance as panic and mayhem erupted. The silhouettes of people running back and forth and the un-forgetting sound of flesh being ripped apart, torn piece by piece, "Don't stop moving no matter what you hear me! Never look back no matter what."_

_Being shoved forward hard, I turned around only to see his face, the sad look he hasn't shown in such a long time._

"_I thought I told you not to look back." He said as the bang of a gun echoed all around me._

Jolting up from my resting spot I unconsciously reached behind me and gripped the end of my hidden knife. My eyes darting back and forth as I took in the area around me.

I was in the back of a car. I looked infront of me and saw three men and a teen that was unconscious and I recalled the events that transpired the night before.

"Everything alright there Dante?" A voice called to me as I looked over to see Hershel looking back at me and I nodded to him.

"Just not used to waking up…" I was silent for a moment as he let out a sigh and nodded understanding what I had meant.

"Well, don't worry about that now. We're just about home." He told me.

Looking outside I noticed we were deep in the woods. And there was a large open field on both sides some cattle and some horses wandering about. A large barn in the distance and some other cars and a trailer camped out on the opposite side.

"Nice place you got Hershel." I said as Glenn got back in the car after closing the gate behind us and the slow drive up the dirt path until we reached the large house where there was a group of people gathering around outside.

A number of them looked happy, my guess is that was for the three in the front. From the little that Hershel told me, something happened that made him go to the bar. Rick and Glenn came to find him. From my guess since we were holed up in that bar the whole night they were worried sick about them.

It was a good feeling being worried about, something I hadn't known for a long time now.

Brushing aside those thoughts we pulled up and they got out and walked over to the house. Rick and Glenn got out and were greeted by their families and friends while Hershel popped the hood and helped me out.

"Dante, there's a shed just out back. Mind taking Randall here there while I tend to things inside." He asked, and I nodded to him.

I put my pistol into my holster and made sure my things were secured before I went to the back door opened it and carefully pulled Randall out before tossing him over my shoulder.

"Who're they?" A man asked as I walked past them and around the house.

"The one with the broken leg and being carried is named Randall, the other is named Dante. Hershel invited him into the group." Someone, probably Rick told them.

I didn't look back. I just went around the house until I saw a shed not too far away. Shifting his body on my shoulder as he let out a groan of pain but there wasn't much I could do to help him.

Part of me thought it was well deserved considering that he shot at us and tried to kill us. But now, it was just out of pity. His friends left him for dead, but at the same time it was his group that killed Tommy and Brandon.

I tossed him on the ground not caring that he let out a yelp of pain as he curled up or tried to as he was stopped by the pain he felt.

I didn't do anything else until Hershel opened the door and walked in with a woman, Patricia. She helped him as they tended to Randall's leg and I gave them a hand. I wasn't as good as Hershel but I had some experience.

"I think we're good here. Why don't you head back and get settled into the house. We can handle things here." He told me as I nodded and wiped the sweat off my head.

"Alright, I'll you both inside." I told them as I headed outside.

Once out the door I looked out at the area around me. This farm, it didn't have a touch of them on it. It felt like it did before this whole thing happened. It felt normal.

I started to head back, enjoying that I didn't have to worry about looking over my shoulder constantly or even if I had enough bullets in my guns.

"Maybe this could work." I said to myself as I opened the back of the car, only when I looked inside. I noticed my bag which held my thing's was missing, not only that but my rifle was gone. My smaller pack was there but most of my weapons and munitions were gone.

Taking a breath I got my back and threw it over my shoulder as I closed the door and headed towards the house.

I was upset. Someone had taken my things and went through my bags without permission. Even if I was the new guy just coming into the group, that didn't give them the right to do that. Even if the world has gone to shit, there are still some morals and something called courtesy.

On the way towards the door I noticed Rick walking out with a woman, my guess his wife.

"Rick!" I called out to him.

I didn't know what to think about Rick he was clearly a leader figure around here much like Hershel considering this was his farm. But right now Rick would be the best one to speak about this matter.

"Dante, how are things over with Randall?" He asked me.

"Hershel is finishing up but from the looks of things he'll pull through."

The look on Rick's face said it all because I knew what he was thinking. Now we had someone in our care that tried to kill us. Soon it was going to be time to figure out what would be done with him.

"Well, that's good to hear I think." He said as I chuckled and he did too. Lightened the mood a bit, "Dante this is Lori, my wife."

I looked to her and she smiled as she held her hand out to me and for a moment I hesitated before reaching out and shaking her hand. She seemed to notice my pause but then I saw her made a different face.

"It's nice to meet you Dante, but sweetie not to be rude but." She pulled her hand away and held it to her nose, "When was the last time you took a bath?" She asked which made me confused.

I blinked a few times before I leaned down and gave myself a quick sniff only to not notice anything wrong with me.

"I don't smell anything?" I told her but she shook her head, "But, maybe a few weeks." Being on the run didn't exactly give me the time to take a break and clean myself. I just realized I hadn't changed my cloths in quite the long time either. But there was a reason behind that.

"Can't have that now can we. Why don't you head inside and have yourself a shower. There's plumbing and hot water so there's no need to worry." Rick told me.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Lori told me as she turned around and headed up the stairs while I started to follow her but I stopped at the first step.

"Rick." I said turning to him.

"Something wrong?"

"Someone went through my things while I was helped Hershel. They took my father's gun and most of mine that I had on me." I told him as he nodded.

"Your things are safe, just have to be-" "Safe. I know, but I want them back."

He took a deep breath and put his arms to his side, "Look, I need you to relax Dante," He told me, "I'll make sure that you get them back. It's just," He paused, "I don't know how to say this."

"You don't trust me." I said and he looked at me but didn't say anything.

"I can understand that you don't know me, but I don't know you guys either. But if this is how things are going to be then can you atleast promise me that no one messes with my weapons or my things." I asked him and he stared at me for a moment before he nodded.

"I'm not handing over my pistol if you're going to ask for that too." I told him and he waved a hand out infront of him.

"No, you hold onto that. Just incase something happens you'll need it to defend yourself from any walkers that come by." He said.

That was fine with me, but I was still upset about not having my weapons on me. But for the time being it would have to be their rules.

I didn't say anything else as I headed inside and looked around. It was a normal home, very open and roomy. Made me wonder why there were camps set up outside if they had so much room inside. But before I could think more on the matter, Lori called out to me.

"Dante, over here." She said as I turned around and saw her at the foot of a stairway. But she wasn't alone, most of the people that I saw from before were there.

They looked at me, I knew I was the odd one out but I didn't mind.

"Everyone, this is Dante." Glenn said, "He was with Hershel when we found him."

They looked at me and didn't say anything.

"How's it going?" I said trying to make somewhat of a good first impression but I don't think it worked out too well since they all gave me this cautious look.

"Alright enough of that, shower is this way." Lori said taking me around the corner and towards the stairs, "Up there first door on the left. Just don't take too long inside." She told me as I nodded to her and went up.

"First door on the left…" I walked over and opened the first door but it was locked. But I saw another door just left of that one and walked over to it, "Bingo." Bathroom.

I walked inside and put my bag on the floor, as I walked over to the sink and turned the knob as water came out.

I splashed some on my face enjoying the cool feeling it left on me as I turn it off and went back to my things taking out a new pair of clothes before taking mine off.

It was now that I sores under my clothes starting to bother me along with all the little cuts and bruises. My shoulder especially since I got into a bad scuffle with some walkers. Much better than calling them Zeeks I guess.

I wasn't bit but they dragged me a bit before I broke free. Probably one of the closest encounters to death I ever had. And knowing how the world was it wouldn't be my last.

I removed my clothes and got into the tub closing the curtain and turning the water on which caused me to flinch as it was freezing cold. But after a while it turned warm before becoming hot.

It was like being reborn, the water washed away the waste and grime from weeks of being covered in blood, both living and dead. All the dirt and a number of other things just washed away.

Didn't take more than a few minutes before I stepped out and dried myself off. I was halfway through putting my pants on before I heard the door open, but it was to the side of me.

A girl, she looked to be no older than me. She was staring right at me, thank god I had my pants on but my bare chest was out in the open for her to see.

And she did for a good while we just stood there silently looking at each other before she spoke up.

She had lightly tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a good head shorter than myself maybe a bit more.

"I need to use the bathroom." She told me as I got a bit embarrassed as I gathered my things and went out the door I came in from.

Once out I shook my head, "Wasn't expecting that." I said while putting my shirt on and heading back downstairs.

Only when I turned the corner someone walked right into me. It was a man, short but he was lean. Shaved head and this look in his eyes as he just huffed and pushed past me.

Walking into the room I was instantly taken notice of, "Something wrong?" I asked and no one answered.

"Nothing to concern yourself with son." Hershel said walking over to me, "Come on, let's get you settled in."

Hershel led me out of the room, I knew how to tell when I wasn't wanted and it was clear to these people that I wasn't one of them. That just meant that I needed to earn my keep and show them that I didn't mean any harm.

But who knows how long that would take.

* * *

-_**TBC**_


End file.
